Sens unique
by Asagie
Summary: Car malheureusement tout ne marche pas comme on le voudrait. Mais il faut continuer à avancer, toujours. Two-Shot
1. Iwaizumi

Mha mha, premier texte publié ici. J'en serai presque stressée ! Plus sérieusement je sais pas pourquoi c'est celui-ci que je publie en premier, car même si c'était pas prévu comme ça je le trouve finalement assez niais... Moi qui n'aime habituellement pas lire d'histoires niaises c'est un comble !

Enfin il est court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Bien que je me sois relu vingt fois j'ai peur d'avoir oublié des fautes donc n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Et sinon j'espère à une prochaine fois avec cette fois-ci un texte plus sombre, promis.

Mise à jour 16/05 : merci **Nymouria** pour les quelques corrections.

* * *

Encore une fois ton rire fait mal, il transperce mes os, fait fondre du plomb dans mes veines et me broie l'estomac. Un rire doux, amusé, presque un peu moqueur mais sans être vraiment méchant. Car oui tout cela t'amuse, cette attention autour de toi, ce surnom de grand roi que te donne certains de tes adversaires après l'avoir entendu dans la bouche du petit numéro 10 des corbeaux. Tu l'apprécies d'ailleurs beaucoup même si tu n'en montres rien, car cela veut dire que tu surpasses ce génie. Car même si certains pensent que tu es comme lui je suis le premier à reconnaître que ton talent ne vient que d'un travail acharné et régulier, ce sport est toute ta vie et ta réussite dedans cristallise les efforts que tu y as mis. Alors oui pour toi le surpasser signifie beaucoup.

Quand nous étions encore au collège j'étais presque jaloux de la place qu'il prenait dans tes pensées, j'ai même cru que tu l'aimais... Mais j'ai rapidement compris que c'est mon amour pour toi qui m'avait fait imaginer ça.

Nous avons grandi ensemble, évolué ensemble et tout appris ensemble. De toutes ces années passées côte à côte cela t'a permis d'être le seul qui puisse m'appeler par ce surnom ridicule : "Iwa-chan". C'est donc dans ce cadre digne du meilleur roman à l'eau de rose que c'est avec toi que j'ai compris ce qu'était l'amour. C'est de toi que je suis tombé amoureux en premier, toi qui m'a permis de me faire comprendre que j'aimais les hommes, que j'étais une "tapette", une "tarlouze". Mais je dois bien dire que même si les commentaires particulièrement imagés de certains me blessent, je l'ai accepté sans trop de problèmes. Et tout ça c'était aussi grâce à toi. Car tu avais compris que quelque chose me préoccupait et tu avais fini par comprendre mon attirance pour les hommes. Je n'ai jamais réussi à te cacher grand chose et la réciproque est vraie. Cependant j'ai toujours été fier d'avoir réussi à te cacher le fait que ma grande découverte s'était faite avec toi.

Non, tu ne le sais pas et tu ne le sauras jamais.

Si je sais que je t'en parlerai jamais ce n'est pas car j'ai peur de ta réaction face à mes sentiments. Je sais que tu ferais tout pour ne pas me blesser et que rien ne changerait entre nous. Toutes ses années d'amitiés ne se briseraient pas à cause ça, j'en suis parfaitement conscient. Non je ne t'en parlerai jamais car je ne vois pas de raisons de le faire.

Car malheureusement nous ne sommes pas dans un roman à l'eau de rose où le protagoniste avoue son amour éternel à son premier amour qui lui tombes dans les bras. Non dans la vraie vie tu es hétéro, et dans la vraie vie on ne change pas de bord ainsi sans raison juste pour répondre a un besoin pressant de fin heureuse.

Alors oui je garde ça pour moi, car je sais que je n'y gagnerai rien de plus que ce que j'ai maintenant et que j'ai déjà de la chance que tu m'aies toujours soutenu dans ma période de doute au début. Et pour ça je te remercie encore. En parler n'apportera rien de neuf, alors à quoi bon ?

Je te regarde toujours, Oikawa, même lorsque tu as ce rire douloureusement agréable au milieu de ce fan club. Et je fais comme des milliers de personnes avant moi ; j'attends. J'attends que tout cela passe, que cette douleur passe, que je passe à autre chose. Car nous sommes dans la vraie vie et je sais comme toutes les personnes avant moi ce qu'est un amour à sens unique. Et même si maintenant c'est encore difficile pour moi je sais que la vie commence à nous séparer et que nous ne serons pas ainsi pour toujours. Alors j'attends de croiser dans ma vie quelqu'un qui deviendra spécial pour moi, quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Car cela ne sera jamais toi et si cette idée me faisait souffrir au début, maintenant ce n'est qu'une douleur sourde qui je sais finira par disparaitre. Je me surprends même à te regarder en souriant malgré cette douleur présente lorsque tu ris entouré de ces jolies filles. Car pleurer ne servirait à rien et que je ne veux pas me détruire moi-même, tu t'en rendrais compte et je le refuse.

Notre vie commence à se séparer car elle n'est pas faite pour se poursuivre ensemble et je finis par l'accepter. Mais je le sais, et tu le sais aussi car la réciproque est vraie, tu resteras spécial et unique à mes yeux.


	2. Oikawa

**Hey ! Me voilà avec la suite de ce qui devait être un simple OS. Mais bon je suis faible étant donné que c'est celui qui a eu le plus de "succès" j'ai écrit cette petite suite. Enfin elle est plus longue que le premier chapitre. Et c'est surtout que cette suite m'est venue finalement assez naturellement.**

 **Nous voilà donc cette fois-ci dans un POV avec Oikawa. Et je traite ici plus d'amitié que de romance à proprement parlé. Mais après tout l'amitié est un sous-genre de la romance dans certains cas... Bref c'est aussi un petit message de tolérance qui ne peut jamais faire de mal. Donc bonne lecture et je remercie les personnes qui avaient lues mon précédent chapitre ainsi que les favs, et reviews en tout genre.**

* * *

Tu crois vraiment que je ne vois pas tes regards Iwa-chan ? Ce regard doux, plein d'amitié de gentillesse. Caché sous cette exaspération, pas toujours feinte il ne faut pas se mentir non plus. Mais parfois j'en vois plus. Ces petits sourires, tes traits qui s'éclaircirent. Cet aspect est toujours agréable à voir. D'autant plus que je sais souvent que seul moi les remarque. Je cherche même souvent à accentuer mes actions juste pour voir tes traits chanceler entre l'exaspération et l'amusement évident devant mes actions. Certains diront que tu n'as qu'un sale caractère et que tu ne sais pas t'amuser. Ce ne sont que des idiots. Je suis le premier à savoir que cet apparence rêche est surtout là à cause de moi. Tu es comme ça en partie pour contrebalancer mon exubérance. J'en joue, tu le sais mais tu ne m'as jamais critiqué vertement dessus. Tu restes près de moi et tu m'arrêtes avant que je n'aille trop loin. Comme lorsque durant le collège j'ai presque été violent avec ce petit génie de Kageyama. Je sais que je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir arrêté avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que j'aurai aussitôt regretté.

Je te dois beaucoup. Je le sais. Je profite de ton caractère et ta manie de m'arrêter, de me protéger même face aux autres, pour être encore plus exubérant. Sans toi mon caractère et mes actions ne seraient pas les mêmes. Le fait que tu protèges mes arrières, que tu me mets des limites que je ne sais pas me mettre moi-même, me permet de vivre comme je ne l'entends. C'est très égoïste. Je le sais pertinemment. Ma présence t'emprisonne dans des actions et des réactions presque prédéfinis. Mais même si je le sais, je continu. Non, justement parce que je le sais je continu. C'est ma façon pour que tu reste toujours près de moi. Car je te connais et je sais que jamais tu ne me laisseras faire du mal aux autres, ou me faire du mal moi-même. Je t'attache à moi.

C'est pour ça que moi aussi je te connais aussi bien que toi tu me connais. Si toi tu arrives à prévoir presque à chaque fois mes actions, j'arrive toujours à savoir ce que tu penses. Tu es quelqu'un de réfléchit et qui n'agit pas toujours, c'est pour cela que j'e sais décrypter tous ces petits gestes, ces regards.

Pensais-tu vraiment que je ne verrai pas ces regards ?

Lorsque nous sommes rentrés dans cet âge ingrat qu'est l'adolescence, comme toutes les personnes de notre âge nos amis et moi-même avons commencé à regarder différemment les personnes de l'autre sexe. Les discussions changeaient et des commentaires sur les filles de la classe étaient échangé. C'est bien à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte que tu ne disais rien. Et cet absence d'échange n'était pas du à ton caractère taciturne. Non, mais à de la gêne. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre les raisons de cette gêne. Et même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit, j'ai mis du temps à l'accepter.

Tu étais gay. Cette constations m'a fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Je ne n'ai pas grandi dans un milieu particulièrement renfermé. Mais comme souvent, on accepte plus facilement les différences chez les autres que chez les proches. On pense que ça touche uniquement les autres et que nous on peut rester dans notre petit cocon de confort. Alors oui, maintenant j'ai honte de l'admettre, mais lorsque j'ai compris que tu étais attiré par les hommes je me suis senti comme trahi. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais gêné lorsque tu étais proche de moi et j'ai bien failli faire la bêtise de te tourner le dos.

J'ai vraiment été con. Mais notre vieille amitié m'a fait réfléchir avant d'agir aussi bêtement. Je suis resté donc près de toi et je t'ai observé. J'ai d'abord compris que ton orientation sexuelle n'était pas la seule chose qui te définissait. Cela peut paraître stupide, mais juste accepter de ne pas te réduire seulement à ça m'a fait comprendre que rien ne changeait. Tu restes et resteras pour toujours mon ami d'enfance. Mais ce qui m'a vraiment fait comprendre et qui m'a poussé au contraire à me rapprocher de toi, c'était cette gêne que je sentais chez toi.

J'ai alors quitté ma zone de confort. Car je le sais bien, et on me le dit assez souvent pour ne pas que j'oublie, mais je suis assez égoïste. Alors pour toi Iwa-chan, j'ai fait plus attention à ce qui m'entourait. Et ce que j'ai compris m'a alors définitivement rapproché de toi. J'ai entendu cette société et ses habitants. Ces phrases, ces commentaires. Ils ne se voulaient pas forcément insultants, mais cette répétition de petites phrases anodines pour certains qui je savais se font blessantes à la longue. La société ne voulait pas vraiment accepter mon Iwa-chan. Alors pour une fois j'ai voulu t'aider et j'en ai parlé avec toi.

Et ton regard qui s'est illuminé quand tu as compris que cela ne changerait jamais notre amitié m'a fait comprendre que j'ai fait ce que je devais faire. J'ai gardé pour moi mes réflexions et mes préjugés que j'avais eu au début. Tu n'en avais pas besoin car je savais que les autres te les balanceraient suffisamment à la gueule. Je voulais t'aider et nous en avons parler ensemble. Nous continuons toujours d'en parler parfois. Ce nouvel échange qui s'était fait entre nous t'as fait beaucoup de bien, je l'ai bien compris. Mais il m'a apporté aussi beaucoup et m'a fait comprendre que je ne pouvais pas juste vivre dans mon petit monde fermé.

Puis quelque chose à changer avec nos années lycée. Et ce que j'avais redouté au début quand j'ai compris ton homosexualité est arrivé. Tu ressentais plus que de l'amitié pour moi. Et si il y a quelques années cela m'aurait mis très mal à l'aise, j'ai juste ressenti de la tristesse. Non pas pour notre amitié car tu n'as jamais eu de gestes déplacés envers moi et que notre lien n'avait pas changé. Mais cette tristesse qui émanait de toi face à tes sentiments me touchait aussi. Je ne pouvais pas te retourner tes sentiments. J'aurai tout donné pour que la première personne dont tu tombes amoureux soit un homme qui aurait pu t'aider à t'accepter. Que vous puissiez vivre un amour simple, digne de ces romans d'adolescentes. Mais on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux.

J'ai de nombreuses fois hésité à aller vers toi et à en parler. Et puis j'ai compris que toi seul pouvais décider de venir m'en parler ou non. J'ai alors accepté ton choix. Je n'ai pas changé mes habitudes continuant ainsi à draguer mes groupies. Et pas pour te faire du mal mais car je savais que c'est ce que tu voulais, que notre lien ne change pas car tu sais aussi bien que moi je ne pourrai rien te donner de plus. Alors même si je capte parfois tes regards douloureux lorsque tu me vois entouré de filles, je reste où je suis. Car je ne peux rien te promettre de plus.

Alors j'attends. Et même si je sais que cela va nous séparer et que je déteste ça, je range mon égoïsme de côté et j'attends le moment où tu auras trouvé quelqu'un. Car je ne peux pas être cette personne pour toi. Mais je te souhaite de le trouver, et même si cela ne fera qu'accentuer notre séparation tu resteras pour toujours mon Iwa-chan.


End file.
